


Why sex education is important.

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crack, Embarrassment, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars), M/M, Mistakes, Quinlan getting involved, Sex ed talk, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: The Kaminoans were scientists. They knew the clones couldn't reproduce and having sexual intercourse. Wasn't what they were made for, so they didn't worry about giving them the sex talk. This decision created problems later down the line.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-6116 | Kix, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 35
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

The Kaminoans were scientists. They knew the clones couldn't reproduce and having sexual intercourse. Wasn't what they were made for, so they didn't worry about giving them the sex talk. This decision created problems later down the line.

He was pissed, he stomped down the hallway with balled fists. He wanted to kill General Kenobi, but he knew it wouldn't go over well. He huffed while coming up with plans. He was not going to let General Kenobi get away with hurting his General.

He had seen General Skywalker leaving General Kenobi's room with a limp. At first he thought nothing of it and walked past. He thought his General, probably hurt it during their last campaign.

Except he stopped. When he realized that yesterday, He and Rex had dragged the General to the medbay and Kix never said anything about a limp.

He played the memory over and over again in his mind. Remembering how General Skywalker came out of General Kenobi's room. He paused while thinking.

"Why was he in General Kenobi's room so early?"

He was angry and confused so, he marched over to Rex's office and threw open the door. Both Captain Rex and Commander Cody looked up in surprise.

He stepped in and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong Fives?"

Rex immediately jumped up with Cody behind him.

"I think General Kenobi is hurting General Skywalker."

Captain Rex and Commander Cody looked at each other while Commander Cody said in a grave voice.

"Sit down."

Rex picked up his comm and called Kix.

"Kix?"

"Yes?"

"We have another one."

It was silent for a moment before Kix said.

"I'm on my way. Wait for me."

Rex hung up and They silently waited for Kix. When Kix entered the office he had a worried expression on his face.

"Is this another report, about General Skywalker being abused?"

He was shocked and looked at his captain only to see him shaking his head in sadness.

"I'm afraid so."

Kix sat down with a heavy sigh and said.

"That Karking, rankweed of a General."

He was surprised when Cody didn't defend his General. Instead his eyes grew hard and he nodded along. As though he agreed with the sentiment.

He looked at his brothers and finally said.

"What's going on?"

Captain Rex looked apprehensive when he said.

"A few months ago we started investigating General Kenboi after, multiple incidents."

"What incidents?"

Commander Cody brought out a large case file.

"At first I didn't want to believe it, but after seeing some of it for myself. I realized General Kenobi isn't the person I thought he is."

Rex looked angry.

"No he's a demagolka."

He was shocked. That was the highest insult in mandalorian.

Commander Cody nodded to what Rex said and opened a lid with shaking hands. He gently picked up a report and said.

The first incident was six months ago. Troopers reported hearing loud groans from inside. They also reported moans of pain. Which sounded like General Skywalker.

Captain Rex nodded his head.

"I have heard loud moans of pain coming from General Kenobi's room multiple times. Along with Cody because our room is next to the General Kenobi's."

He looked back and forth feeling angry.

"How come you haven't stopped him?"

Cody looked at him bluntly and said.

"His word out weighs ours."

An uncomfortable silence fell over everyone. It was always an unspoken truth. That everyone tried to ignore. he clenched his fist while feeling helpless. He couldn't even save his General from abuse. He looked up and saw that everyone felt the same way. He could see it in there eyes and the tightening of there fists.

"Have you tried talking to General Skywalker?"

Kix looked upset.

"Yes, but I think he's to afraid to help or he believes General Kenobi is allowed to hurt him."

Commander Cody continued.

"We don't know how long this has been going on. We have only received reports six months ago, but General Kenobi could have been abusing Anakin for years.

He looked shocked and horrified.

"We have to stop that monster."

Cody nodded his head in agreement and said.

"I agree and we will."

Kix looked at Fives and said.

"Right now we have been collecting evidence. To show the jedi council. We would appreciate it. If you could please tell us what happened."

Rex looked really upset.

"We've been trying to keep General Kenobi away from General Skywalker and if that doesn't work. We make sure they are never alone together."

Cody looked down.

"Clearly we need to do better."

Kix patted his shoulder.

"Tell us what happened?"

"I was walking down the hall. When I saw General Skywalker exit General Kenobi's room. He was limping and I didn't think anything of it unti-."

"You and Rex brought the General to me yesterday, after our last campaign. He didn't have a limp."

"Yeah."

Kix was staring ahead unseeing while saying.

"We're going to get that monster."

They all nodded while Commander Cody brought out another file.

"This one says that General Skywalker's tunic was riding up during a spar and he saw finger shaped bruises on the General's hips."

They all looked really angry. While Kix grabbed another file, trying to distract them.

"This is a report I did. I noticed that the General had bruising around his neck and wrist. He also had bite marks all over."

He could feel himself shaking with rage. While he remembered all those times his General would laugh or smile. It was probably just a front, to hide the pain of his abuse.

Kix was shaking his head.

"There are more just like this. General Skywalker leaving General Kenobi's room and being injured."

Rex looked pissed.

"We have 75 different reports including yours. From the last six months."

Cody looked determined and said.

"When we get to Coruscant. Commander Fox is going to help us come up, with a defense. Before we tell the jedi council everything we know.

Rex looked at him with a serious expression.

"We might need to detain General Kenobi. Are you willing to help us?"

He looked at all the evidence before him and said.

"Yes."

Cody nodded.

"We will discuss this plan more over the next few days. We are landing on Coruscant. In two days, that should be enough time to get everything ready and have a plan."

Rex looked everyone in the eyes.

"We're going to get justice for General Skywalker."

They all nodded and decided to end the meeting. He walked away with a lot on his mind, but he was happy they were going to save General Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jedi council finds out. Obi-Wan and Anakin are embarrassed. The troopers learn about sex ed. Quinlan is there because I like him embarring everyone.

They were sitting in Fox's office going over their case. At one point Rex had been tempted to comm commander Tano, but decided against it.

He didn't think General Skywalker would, like the Commander to know he was being abused.

Fox was reading some of the evidence while getting more and more upset. He kept clenching and unclenching his fist. While muttering to himself.

After hours of perfecting their case against General Kenobi. Fox closed the file he was working on and said.

"I think we're ready."

Cody breathed out feeling numb, before picking up his comm. He dialed a number and said.

"We're ready."

They walked out of Commander Fox's office and found. Commander Wolffe, Commander Bly, Commander Ponds, Echo, Jesse, Tup and Hardcase all standing there.

They had grave faces, but looked determined to help General Skywalker. He looked at them before saying.

"It's time."

They walked to the jedi temple in a nervous silence. When they got inside a few people gave them strange looks, but stayed out of there way.

They must have been able to tell, they were on a mission. They walked into the jedi council room. To see a debrief going on. General Skywalker stood in the middle of the room, while the council talked about there last mission.

They all looked over in surprise when the door opened and there troopers walked in.

Commander Wolffe and Echo lead General Skywalker into a corner. They made sure to protect him while keeping him, far away from General Kenobi.

Jesse, Hardcase and Tup guarded the door.

Commander Bly and Commander Ponds moved next to General Kenobi. They made sure that General Kenobi didn't escape.

The jedi council watched in silence before General Windu frowned and said.

"What's going on?"

Commander Cody had decided to talk first. He stood on his left side and Commander Fox on his right. Fives was next to him and Kix was on the other side of Fox.

Commander Cody shocked the council with his next words.

"We are here to bring forth evidence, of General Kenobi abusing General Skywalker."

Some of the jedi looked outraged. While others looked confused.

"Master Kenobi would never do that."

"Your lying."

"Who are making theses claims?"

Master Yoda struck his cane on the ground.

"Silence. Evidence they have. Hear it we will."

He told them about the limp General Skywalker had after leaving General Kenobi's room. He talked about how Kix had checked him over the day, before and he wasn't limping.

He talked about the bruises on his hips, wrist and neck. He talked about all the bite marks and the noises that sounded like pain.

When he was done. He expected the council to take this seriously, but they laughed instead. His brothers all tensed up and looked angry. They were five seconds away from leaving and taking General Skywalker with them.

They knew General Skywalker and the council didn't get along, but laughing at his abuse. That was to far.

Fives marched forward and angrily said.

"Is this funny to you? One of your own is being abused and all you can do is laugh."

General Plo looked over and said.

"I apologise, it's just that."

He trailed off laughing.

Master Windu was rubbing his face and saying.

"What master Plo means to say. Is that General Skywalker is not being abused. There just having sex."

All of them looked around feeling confused. He felt himself say.

"Sex?"

A few council members frowned while others laughed.

Master Windu gave a long suffering sigh.

"You don't know what that is?"

"No."

General Yoda was laughing while saying.

"Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi. Teach you they will."

Both General Kenobi and General Skywalker blushed.

"Commander's please set up a meeting in the barracks?"

Commander Ponds nodded and got out his comm.

An awkward silence fell over the jedi council room, before General Kenobi said.

"How come you are not kicking us out, for breaking the jedi code?"

Yoda cackled and said.

"Troopers not the only ones who know."

General Fisto patted General Kenobi's back.

"It's really obvious. Especially when General Skywalker can't walk the next day."

"It's also obvious when General Skywalker looks like he was attacked by a rancor.

There were a few chuckles at that.

Commander Ponds got off the comm and said.

"Their ready."

More of the council laughed and Master Fisto winked while saying.

"Good luck."

They all left the council room together. General Skywalker looked really embarrassed and had his head down.

Commander Cody walked up to General Kenobi and said.

"I'm glad to hear your not abusing General Skywalker."

General Kenobi looked away blushing.

"Yeah, but if I'm going to be teaching this. I'm going to need some stuff."

General Kenobi rushed, off to his room while shouting.

"I WILL BE THERE SHORTLY!"

General Skywalker watched him go. Before looking at all of them and smiling.

"Thank you. Even if I wasn't being abused. I'm happy to know, you all have my back."

Fives patted his back.

"Of course."

Tup smiled and said.

"You are the best General in the GAR after all."

The commander's grumbled their disagreement, but the believed he was one of the best.

They had reached the barracks and a huge crowd was waiting. They were all sitting down and talking amongst themselves.

General Kenobi ran in with a bag of stuff. After they had arrived at the barracks. He looked around and said.

"Okay everyone can I have your attention."

Everyone looked over and stopped talking immediately.

"Thank you. Today it has come to the jedi's attention. That none of you know what sex ed is."

A few troopers raised there hands.

"Actually some of the civilians told us."

"That's good to hear, but for the rest of you. We are going to be teaching you all about sex ed."

General Skywalker said nothing the entire time and just looked at General Kenobi. He felt really unsure of himself. 

General Kenobi explained how a woman and a man have sex. He explained everything there was to know about it and most of the men. Were bright red and looking down.

He could feel there embarrassment in the force especially when General Kenobi asked if they had any questions.

No one raised there hands except Echo.

"Yes, Echo?"

"General Windu said you two were having sex. How do you two have sex?"

General Skywalker felt himself turn into a tomato and ducked his head.

He could still feel people staring at him though.

General Kenobi was about to say something when General Vos walked inside cackling.

"I just heard you have to teach Sex ed."

General Kenobi sighed.

"Yes."

General Vos looked strangely eager. He grinned and said.

"Let me help."

General Vos didn't wait for General Kenobi's response. He walked over and grabbed the bag while talking.

"We're are we at?"

One of the 104th shinys said.

"They were going to tell us how they have sex."

General Vos smirked and grinned.

"That's easy. First they get lube."

He pulled out a blue bottle.

"Then Obi-Wan covers his fingers in lube and sticks it into Skywalker's hole."

General Skywalker and General Kenobi looked really embarrassed and sat down. They could feel a lot of eyes on them.

"Then when Skywalker is ready. He sticks his cock in and fucks Skywalker. Until he is completely boneless and pliant."

One of the troopers raised there hands.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"That's a question for Skywalker, although from what my psychometric tells me. Skywalker is enjoying it a lot."

General Skywalker was hiding his face when everyone looked at him.

One of the troopers asked close to him asked.

"Does it feel good?"

He felt really embarrassed, but he didn't want to lie to them.

"Y-yeah it does."

A few troopers looked relieved to hear that.

One of the other troopers were frowning and asked.

"So your not being hurt?"

"Nope."

"What about the limp?"

Quinlan laughed and said.

"Obi-Wan gave Skywalker a good fucking."

General Vos walked over and stood by them.

One of the braver troopers asked something that was on almost everyone's mind.

"Can we fuck General Skywalker as well?"

General Vos smirked and eyed General Skywalker.

"You have to ask these two. I don't know if their in an open relationship or not."

General Vos slid a hand down General Skywalker's face.

"I would love to join them. Skywalker is very pretty."

General Kenobi slapped General Vos's hand away.

"He's mine."

Everyone looked really embarrassed.

"But anyone who wants to join us can."

Quinlan looked really excited and was looking General Skywalker up and down.

General Kenobi smirked and said.

"Except you Quinlan."

General Vod stared. With his mouth open in shock.

"Why?"

"I don't want you touching him."

Quinlan pouted, but walked back into the shadows. Mumbling how General Kenobi wasn't very fun.

A few more questions were asked. Before they wrapped up the meeting.

Afterwards so many troopers wanted to join them. That they had to create a schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I create another chapter?


End file.
